A Work in Progress
by Crest-4K
Summary: Mike Schmidt is a 18 year old collage student working at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria. After a fateful night will his opinions about the bots change?. This may be a never-ending story or the sequal will.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Ladies and gentlemen. You may refer to me as Crest. I have been on this site before but as i shall not reveal because it really doesn't matter anymore. I may do a lot of FNAF fics like this one. That's about all I can think of at the moment. Enjoy.**

? POV

"Shit, shit, shit!" I shout slamming the door button in this grungy hell hole. "Arg, no money is worth this." I begin to grab my coat and put it on. I look towards the clock, only now I've noticed how bloody dirty it is. I wipe a bit of the dirt of it and notice I only have thirty minute left. I then check towards my tablet 30 percent left. I re-open the door to the left. I let out a large sight. "Bloody things, how the he'll did I get into this shit." Of course I know how, I was desperate. However, it may seem that you don't. Let me explain.

I'm 18 years old, my name is Michal Schmitt. I'm six foot three and two hundred and thirty pounds. I have long black hair and a feint black goatee. Some people call me a hipster and others call me a hippy. When really I just have long hair and a good fashion sense. I try not to let them get to me but it does end up wearing on you. I've just started collage so debt was fairly big and that wouldn't been so bad if I had a family ton fall back on. Which I don't. There not dead but to them I may as well be. A long story which I may get into later. Anyway with such a big debt I needed a job. Preferably at night. So while I was browsing I found the perfect vocation. A night guard at Freddy Fazbears Pizzaria. A night guard shift. I sent my application and the next day I had then job. I was quite shocked. So that is where I am.

Now I bet your wondering. 'So why are you so scared?' Well what they don't put on the advert is that theese robot are evil. I mean Pyscho Steve crazy. Apparently they have some night roaming mode and mistake me as a endo-skeleton. So of course they want to stuff me in a suit. Which would kill me. Yeah it isnt pretty. Now you properly don't be live me. If so good for you your not easily persuaded. That is a good quality. So if I can get back to being chased by killer robots that would be just great.

I click the right light to see chicha. Rushing insmash the door. "Screw you duck!"Bloody animatronics. I sit back in my chair and spin around. "Whee" I squeal. I stop quite quickly and grab my bottle of water and down it wiping of the sweat. I then pick up the tablet. "Not much power left but it's nearly six." I click to pirates cove and see that its wide open and empty. Oh no. I look up to see foxy screaming. I scream back, and then darkness.

 **So that's the first chapter hope you enjoyed it. Please ccomment any improvements as I enjoy taking feed back. That's all. See ya**

 **Crest.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my friends welcome back. Welcome back to A Work in Progress. Not a lot to say here so good luck.**

Mike POV

I awake with a banging headache. I look around the room, it seems to b the storage room. What hap-. Oh my god foxy!. Does that mean I'm dead? In a Fazbear suit. The thought sends shivers down my spine. If i have a spine anymore. Oh god. I hear whispering in the background. "Who are you? Wh-Where am I?" I shout.

"Oh shush" I hear a voice say. I gulp and quickly shut up. I seeth dark figures come out the shadows. And holy shit, it's the animatronics. Why are they here, how can they talk? Freddy stand in front of me, looking at me with a devilish smirk. "So, Schmidt. Hi." He said calmly.

"I, wah who" I manage to stumble out before losing my sense.

"Good job freddy" is the last thing I hear.

Twenty minutes later.

I awake once again but with my memory. Holy shut they talk, I mean out of there vocal patterns I mean what the hell. I see them once again and decide to make the first move. "So umm... hi are you gonna kill me or?" I stutter out nervously. Are you gonna kill me? What was I thinking. I may be putting ideas in there head. I sigh as they aproach me slowly. "So umm hi?" I say without any confidence whatsoever. Goodbye world.

Fazbear once again confronts me with the same look as before. "Are you going to pass out again Shmidt or are we to have a civil conversation?" He speaks. I gulp.

"So your not gonna kill me?" I say slowly. I see Foxy come from the shadows his yellow eye glistening.

"Kill ya? We're just gonna put ye back in the suit where ye belong." He growls towards me. He raises his hook and I start to cry and back off. This is it goodbye world! However, he stops and just starts laughing, really hard for a long time. It was actually kinda funny.

"Foxy stop it" Freddy sighed "You're scaring the lad." Foxys laughing died down.

"Ah sorry Fatbear I mean't no harm." He speaks calmly still in that pirate accent. "Sorry for scaring ya kid... Twice."

"Thank you it's Fatbeat not Fatbear." He speak raiseing his arm as a signal for Bonnie and Chica to come out of the shadows.

"Hi" The two say in unison. "We're Bonnie the bunny and Chica the chicken." They had a fairly high pitched voice. It seems Bonnie was actually a female. Who knew. Although, them talking in unison is kinda creepy

"Why are they talking like that?" I whisper to Freddy.

"I believe I am asking the questions here Shmidt." He says with great pride. "So why are you here?" He asks. I look at him with confusion.

"It-its my job to look after you bastards. But you know what no! I don't care anymore or you try to do is hurt me!" Shout getting up in his face but quickly back away once I realize what the hell I just did. "S-sorry" i whimper.

"Don't be sorry Schmidt I actually like that you have a pair. Now follow me." He say waving his hand. He walks off to the security room, why would he go to the security room. Anyway I follow him to the security room. "Many people run when I ask them to do this. I'm surprised." He says while picking up the tablet. He hands to me. "Now show me how to use this." He demands. What! Why would he need the tablet.

"D-do you know what that even is?" I ask slowly.

"I. N-no." He says ashamed. "But that's why I need to know!" He declares.

"Fine hand it over." I say grabbing the tablet. I sit in my chair and motion them all over. "You see it's a security camera. You have to press a button and it takes you to a different area. See from the main stage to..." 'click' "pirate cove" they all jump back and I give a small laugh. "So yeah you can check all the rooms. You wanna try?" I offer Freddy the tablet. Maybe I can get out of this okay. I only have half an hour left. Wait its been like that for ages! Unbelievable. Oh God they need to get back on the stage. I am so gonna get fired for this. "Umm guys you need to get back on the stage it's nearly time to open." I say and all of them go, except Freddy.

"You will come back tomorrow Schmidt. Got it?" Freddy says in a demanding tone.

"Ye-yes sir!" I stutter. I guess I'm going back then.

"Good. Enjoy your day Schmidt." He says and heads to the stage. I grab my coat and head out of the restraunt. What the hell just happend. They talk how do they talk? Why do they talk? So many questions. I guess I have to ask tommorow.

 **Hi guys sorry these chapters have been a bit short but I'm still warming up. After this I'm gonna attempt aa thousand words a page but no promises. Hope you enjoyed. See ya.**

 **Crest.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to another chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

Fready POV

Well that went better than expected. It's been ten hours since Schmidt left and four hours until he returns. Well he should return. I was quite civil with him although the Fox should have been more behaved. I really should have a word with him. No wonder then other night guards left. Jerry, Vincent. You know these children are really starting to annoy me. Time to get the Fox to work.

"He-He-Hey kids. Are you all having fun? Well time to have a great time over at Foxys pirate cove. Enjoy!" I say in a robotic and glitchy voice. I'm sick of that voice but people get scared if I don't use it. God knows why, I see the children running towards pirates cove with there cardboard tasting pizza. God this place gives me a bad name. I must have a word with the manager. As are curtains close I sit down in my chair in the back. I give out a sigh as Bonnie and Chica approach me. "Hello girls how do you think we did?"

"Good. Do you think the security guard will come?" They say in union. I give out a small chuckle and they sit down in there smaller chairs.

"He'll come one way or another. He will come" I say with great confidence.

Mike POV

Okay what the hell am I supposed to do? I mean I need to go back but what if they try to axe me off. They seemed friendly enough but they could have just been putting it on, battering me up before. BAM. Hook in the head. Okay thats dark but you know what i mean. I sit down and turn on the TV. I have a good few hours before i need to go, a lot of time to decide. I stand up and head to the kitchen and get a beer. I sit back down and sigh.

Foxy POV

Arr that god damn bear I was nowhere near ready to be performing. Oh well must not disappoint the younglins. I grab part of the curtain with my hook and pull it open ever so slightly just so the kids can see my face. The younglins give a small gasp, "who dare be trespassing in me cove." I growl out in a static voice. All the kids gasp once more as I slowly walk out calmly. I give a smile and jump into a excited pose as all the younglins scream in excitement. I give out a cackle and sit down on the edge. "So who here would like to hear one of ol' foxys tales, ay?" I growl and all the younglins hands shoot up. I laugh once more. "Why I could never say no to you blog of adventures, come aboard me ship and I'll tell you a story." I say. They all rush on and laugh.

(Time skip... two hours)

Freddy POV

I open the curtain ever so slightly and peak my head towards pirate cove, all the children seemed to be having a good time. I smiled towards Foxy in which he winked back. I nodded and sat back into my chair. Bonnie and Chica weren't anywhere to be seen, which is odd, are set is about to start. I stand up and rush around the backstage area. This is not good. "Bonnie. Chica! Where are you two" I shout. I hear a noise in the storage room, I enter but see nothing. "Odd. I swear I heard a noi-" I begin however when I look behind me I see him. My Brother. Golden Freddy.

"It's Me!" Gold whispers before disappearing. I fell on the floor in fear banging my fists on the floor.

"No,no,no,no!" I shout. "It. Can not be back. Urg. Chica Bonnie " I shout agpair of glasesain. Where are they? What if Goldie took them. God damn it. I hear footsteps behind. I stand up and see the pair. I bring them in for a hug which shocks them quite a bit. "Stage now!" I demand. They walk to the stage and I quickly follow.

(Time skip... 11:00 PM)

Mike POV

Somehow I ended up having a nap. I was lying on my sofa with my guards uniform on and my hat over my face. I was having a dream. I was walking around town and I ended up entering Fazbears place. All eyes turned towards me. Children, adults, anamatronics the whole lot. It was really unsettling. I sit down next to what seems to be a 6-9 year-old girl having a birthday party. She kept tugging on my coat really hard. "Hey can you knock it off kid?" I ask coldly. She continues tugging and I sigh. Rustling her hair the waiter comes up to me. She seemed to be the same age as me and five foot four. She had a pair of glasses on and short brown hair. She was pretty is until she looks at me with a blank stare.

"What are you doing here?" She says pointing her finger at me. I gulp. Did i do something wrong?

"What?" I say, unsure of what to do.

"You heard me," She says her voice getting darker. Slowly with her finger still pointing her body morphs into a strange figure. I run my eyes to see a golden Freddy suit. His finger still pointing and blood pouring out of his non-existent eyes. "What are you doing here?"It says the voice going dark and static, i jump backwards. I look towards the kid to see that her face has become the Golden Freddys, I look around. Everyone's has all pointing. Looking at me. The original Golden Freddy brings up his rightnarm and brings it down when.

I wake up. Inside my apartment. I give a sigh and grab my guards hat. That was messed up. And i have to go there now. Oh well i better go. The pizzeria is only a five minute walk from where I live so I begin to walk. After five minutes I arrive and I see a female waiter walk out, She knocks in to me by accident.

"Oh God, I'm sorry" she says in a hurry, I feel like I know that voice. I look up at her and realise. She was the Golden Freddy.

"It's no problem" I say and rush inside quickly. I just want to get this over with.

 **Yay another chapter done. What did you all think? Please do leave a review. Also I'm looking for OC's PM or review I don't mind.**


	4. THE END PLEASE READ

**Oh sweet jesus I forgot this place existed. If anyone actually liked my cringefest of old fanfiction I have actually got a Tumblr which I'm using for writing practise. Nothing on there I've posted is really up to my standard but I've been doing this on my phone while my computers getting fixed. So if you guys have Tumblr's please do follow me. My name is Writing-Practise02. Note: from this point the account is dead and all stories discontinued. If you wanna grab the rights to one of my stories (not sure why you would) message me on Tumblr and I'll give first come first serve. Sorry if this may disappoint any of you.**

 **Link: .com**

 **Signing of for the last time.**

 **Crest-4k**


End file.
